Information handling devices (“devices”), for example cell phones, smart phones, tablet devices and even laptop and desktop computers, have display screens that offer touch based functionality. More and more people are using devices with small display screens, for example smart phones and tablet devices, because of the mobility made possible by the device's overall small size. However there are still some things that are inconvenient to do on mobile devices due to the small screens.
A good example of this is editing a long stream of information (for example, a long form blog, a document, et cetera). It is difficult to do certain actions, for example a copy or a cut and paste, over a long “distance” in the document, for example from page 4 of a document to page 31 of the same document. This is because the user cannot see the “to” and “from” places within the document on the small screen. Accordingly, although small, mobile devices offer many advantages, certain functionality is hindered by the presence of a small display screen.